


fuck me like you hate me

by nightcrawlers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, the plus side is it has a happy ending, this is horrible and i need jesus, unprotected i'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawlers/pseuds/nightcrawlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his filthiest dreams had Mercutio imagined how hot kissing his worst enemy would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck me like you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to apologise for not updating the prison fic in over two months…and because there probably won't be any tycutio smut in that one for a while until i at least attempt to develop some kind of plot. if you're thinking that sounds kinda boring, you're in luck because this has no plot, is absolutely disgusting, and stands as proof that i have no shame when it comes to writing porn. ezra out.

“You’ve really done it this time, Capulet,” said Mercutio conversationally, as the door of the nightclub slammed in their faces. 

“Oh, this is _my_ fault? Maybe if you’d stop losing your shit every time fucking _Romeo Montague_ looks at a girl, we could both stay out of trouble,” Tybalt shot back, injecting venom into every word. 

Mercutio felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. Tybalt _knew._ Of course he did. The jealousy Mercutio had been cooping up since Romeo first started taking an interest in girls – well, it couldn’t be that hard to miss. And who would rip the living shit out of him for it if not his number one antagonist: snarky, vitriolic Tybalt Capulet. 

Tybalt’s voice was mocking as he faced up to Mercutio, daring him to react. “So, what’s the deal? You in love with him, or d’you just wanna suck his dick?”

Before he even realised what was happening, pain splintered through Mercutio’s right fist as it slammed into something. He reeled back, staring as though in a dream at the blood spilling out of Tybalt’s mouth. 

Tybalt stared right back, his eyes almost silver in the starlight. His face was a mess: lip ring almost ripped out, blood everywhere. Mercutio’s head reeled with the gravity of what he’d just done.

“Fuck. I never meant to – I – I’m sorry –”

“Don’t be.” 

Mercutio felt his back collide with the wall and tasted blood, tangy and sweet, as Tybalt kissed him. And never in his filthiest dreams could he have imagined how hot kissing his worst enemy would be. 

His stomach turning somersaults, he opened his mouth wider and grabbed a handful of Tybalt’s hair. “Oh, yeah. You like it rough, don’t you? Knew it.”

Tybalt jammed his knee in between Mercutio’s thighs. “You know what I wanna do right now? I wanna crack open your ribcage, rip out your still-beating heart and _eat_ it while you spasm in a pool of your own blood.”

“You’re fucking disgusting. God, no wonder you get into so many fights. You fucking get off on it. That’s disgusting.”

“Really. Your boner seems to think it’s pretty hot.” 

They both looked down.

“Fuck. You,” said Mercutio slowly.

Without warning, he shoved Tybalt backwards and made it so he was the one backed up against the wall. Their lips found each other again, teeth clashing, biting hard enough to draw blood. Palming his own cock through his jeans, Mercutio traced a line of kisses down Tybalt’s neck, sinking his teeth in just above the collarbone. 

“In my car,” he managed to gasp.

He flung open the door of the battered Chevy parked on the kerb and threw Tybalt into the backseat before getting on top of him. “Look at you. You’re such a fucking slut.”

“Yeah? Reckon Romeo’d let you do this to him?”

Mercutio’s hand curled around Tybalt’s throat and tightened. “Mention that name again and I’ll knock your lights out.”

In response, Tybalt rammed the heel of his boot into Mercutio’s stomach. Amidst groans of pain, Mercutio managed a short bark of laughter. “You,” he said without loosening his grip, “are an absolute nightmare.”

Tybalt’s voice was rough. “Look, asshole, are you just gonna sit around and insult me, or are we actually gonna get round to fucking?”

Smirking, Mercutio licked a trickle of blood from Tybalt’s chin and breathed, “Actually, I was hoping I could get you to beg for it.”

“I’ll kill you first.”

Mercutio sat back, a lazy grin flitting across that foxlike face. “Now, we can’t have that, can we?” A pause. “I think,” he unfastened his belt and pulled it off, coiling it slowly around his hand, “I should tie you up. Just as a safety precaution.”

Anyone looking in from outside the car might have thought Tybalt was a vampire, the way he pulled himself upright and pressed his bloodstained mouth against Mercutio’s neck, straddling Mercutio’s hips and moaning, “OK, OK, OK.”

He wriggled out of his leather jacket, leaving him in just a thin white undershirt, which was so clinging and wet with blood that Mercutio could clearly see the outlines of his pierced nipples. Unable to resist, Mercutio reached out and rolled them roughly between his fingers. Tybalt made such an unashamedly slutty noise that Mercutio wanted to laugh at the crucifix around Tybalt’s neck. “Some fuckin’ Catholic you are.”

“If you don’t tie my hands right now, I will hit you so hard your princely ancestors will turn in their fucking graves.” 

Delighted by this response, Mercutio lashed Tybalt’s wrists together with the thin band of leather, using the other end of the belt to tie into the handhold above the window, so that his hands were fastened inflexibly above his head. Tybalt didn’t wriggle or complain, just watched, biting his lip, which was already swollen and oozing with blood.

Mercutio put the pressure back on Tybalt’s throat, fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises. “Like that, baby?” He was being cruel, rubbing himself off against Tybalt’s thigh, careful not to give Tybalt’s hardened cock any relief. “You’re all bark and no bite, aren’t you? Just wanna be used. Fuck, I could choke you to death, and you’d take it. You’d fucking love it. Bet you’ve touched yourself thinking about what we’re doing right now, one hand on your cock, three fingers up your ass...” 

“I – " Tybalt’s face was flushed, dark curls sticking to his forehead, tears seeping involuntarily out of the corners of his eyes and mingling with the blood smeared across his face. “Yeah, I – I thought about tying _you_ up. But this is – ” His eyes met Mercutio’s, pupils blown wide. “ _Fuck,_ touch me, please touch me.”

Mercutio ignored him. “ _You_ wanna tie _me_ up, hmm? Well, I’m not averse to a little chop and change, but it seems a shame, especially when you’re being such a good boy.”

_“Please –“_

“Shhh,” soothed Mercutio, kissing his neck languorously. He’d never felt more sadistic. “There’s a little word I’m looking for, darling. It’s got three letters. I think you know what it is.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Tybalt snarled. 

Mercutio squeezed harder, and the tiny guttural sob that escaped Tybalt’s mouth betrayed that he was _really_ into being manhandled like this. “Say it,” Mercutio cooed, “or we can’t play.”

_“Sir – ”_

“That’s more like it,” said Mercutio. He loosened his grip to give Tybalt a moment to breathe. His hand slid down the front of his tight black jeans, stroking himself lazily. “So, how do you wanna do this? Want me to ride you?”

Tybalt’s voice was husky. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Can’t say no to that,” grinned Mercutio, and to Tybalt’s surprise, he grabbed him by the throat again and kissed him, tasting cigarette smoke and the metallic sweetness of Tybalt’s blood. 

“I’m big,” he warned, tugging Tybalt’s jeans and pants down to his ankles.

“You mean your dick or your ego?” said Tybalt, with a hint of his usual sarcastic self. 

Irritated, Mercutio shoved a rough hand over Tybalt’s mouth. “Will you shut the fuck up?” 

Tybalt’s pretty lips parted, drawing Mercutio’s index and middle fingers into his mouth. The way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked on those two fingers made Mercutio’s throat tighten, instantly regretting not having that soft wet mouth elsewhere on his body. He groaned and pulled his desperately hard cock through his zipper, jerking himself more urgently now. After a moment, he yelped as he felt the sharp scrape of teeth against his fingers. 

“Hurry up,” Tybalt whined.

“Bite me again and I’ll slit your throat,” said Mercutio, trailing his right hand down to circle Tybalt’s entrance with a fingertip and making him squirm against his restraints. 

“I wanna tear you apart,” breathed Mercutio as he pressed both spit-slick fingers inside at once, drawing a ragged gasp from Tybalt. He imagined being in Tybalt’s position, tied up and bloodied and utterly helpless, considering the possibility that that could be equally exciting. “Fuck, Capulet... I’d let you tear _me_ apart.”

“Still time for that,” Tybalt managed, pushing back on Mercutio’s fingers and moaning deliciously when he got them at just the right angle. “Just get on with it, yeah?” 

“So impatient.” Mercutio slid his left hand up Tybalt’s body, curling it tightly around his throat. “Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

Tybalt could barely speak for the pressure on his windpipe. “Yeah, I want –” He kicked off his jeans and slung one leg up over Mercutio’s shoulder. “Want it to hurt. _God..._ don’t stop choking me...”

“You’re fucked up.” He lined himself up and pushed in roughly, keeping his fingers tight around Tybalt’s neck, pressing deeper into the bruises already blossoming there. Tybalt’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips parted wordlessly, and for a flash of a moment Mercutio thought he’d blacked out. The way he was lying, utterly still and docile, blood still bubbling up out of his mouth, he might have been a corpse. Mercutio was disgusted by the thrill that thought sent straight to his erection. 

Trying not to lose himself in the tight heat around his cock, he began to move experimentally, keeping his thrusts shallow. “This want you wanted, baby?” 

Tybalt made a low growling sound in his throat. “Maybe if you fuck me about ten times harder.”

“You like it harder, huh? Should’ve known you’d be high maintenance.” Mercutio’s tongue flicked over Tybalt’s bottom lip, getting a mouthful of his blood. His eyelids fluttered dreamily as he licked it off his teeth. “Ask me nicely.”

 _“Please.”_ Whatever dignity Tybalt still had, he was obviously abandoning in favour of getting what he wanted. His voice was soft, hoarse. Mercutio thought he’d never seen anyone look so beautifully wrecked. “I’ll be so good for you, let you fuck me up any way you want... Just – _fuck_ – I need you to – _God, please,_ fuck me so hard, sir, squeeze my throat till I can’t breathe...”

Mercutio rolled his hips lazily, brushing a spot that made Tybalt writhe underneath him. “Think I can manage that.”

He bottomed out, giving Tybalt’s hair a harsh tug as he pulled back and fucked into him again, still choking him with his left hand. Tybalt let out a stuttering moan, boneless, impaled on the thick cock in his ass. “ _Fuck_ – yeah, please – harder...”

That earned him a stinging slap across the cheek. “Please _what?_ ” 

“ _Sir,_ please, I need – ”

With no warning besides the wicked grin on his face, Mercutio started fucking him in earnest, fast and rough and absolutely perfect. Tybalt took all of it, his bloody mouth slack, eyes streaming almost as much as his untouched cock. “ _Ohhhh_...fuck, yeah, just like that – _oh!_ Unhh, _there_ , oh, _there_ , don’t stop, sir, please don’t stop...”

“So good for me, baby,” purred Mercutio, indulging him at last, sucking a messy hickey on his neck and reaching down to take him into his hand. “So fucking hot.” 

“Hit me again,” Tybalt rasped out of nowhere and for all his forced self-control, Mercutio thought he was about to come on the spot. He stilled suddenly, his hold on Tybalt slackening.

“Say that again?”

“Hit me fucking hard.” _God, he wants it, he really fucking wants it._ “Make me all bruised...blood coming out of my nose...”

Even as his orgasm threatened to explode, Mercutio hesitated. Tybalt was smaller than he was, and probably wouldn’t come off too lightly even in a fair fight, let alone with his hands tied to the interior of Mercutio’s Chevy. And actually, looking down at Tybalt lying there all fucked out and vulnerable, the idea of making him hurt – _really_ hurt – felt like a knife in the gut. 

“I’m not gonna hit you, you kinky fuck.” He swirled his thumb over the head of Tybalt’s cock. “Here, let me take care of –”

Tybalt’s eyes snapped open. “If you don’t do it, I’ll tell all your Montague pals you went after my hot Capulet ass. And that your dick’s tiny.” 

That was it. Snarling, Mercutio pinned Tybalt down by the throat and rammed the knuckles of his free hand into Tybalt’s jaw. Tybalt’s head snapped to the side, he made a choked sobbing noise, and came all over himself.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mercutio gasped, drinking in that _sound_ , that teary wrecked face completely lost in bliss. His own pleasure was tipping over the edge, everything going blurry... if he wasn’t careful he was gonna – _fucking Jesus..._

He blew his load in a couple of quick spurts and collapsed on top of Tybalt with a groan. When Tybalt didn’t complain, Mercutio checked to make sure he was still conscious; he was, but he looked so fucked out that Mercutio wasn’t entirely sure he really knew what was happening.

“You OK?” asked Mercutio, trying not to sound too concerned.

“Better than OK,” Tybalt said in the same soft raspy voice. _He’s fucking smiling, the sick piece of shit,_ thought Mercutio, a huge grin appearing on his face as he noticed it. 

“Want me to untie you now?”

“Unless you’re planning on keeping me as a sex slave, then yeah,” Tybalt deadpanned.

“You’d like that,” said Mercutio, unfastening the belt from around Tybalt’s wrists and helping him sit up. He let his hand trail through the mixture of blood and come on Tybalt’s chest, licked his fingers and closed his eyes melodramatically. “Gourmet.”

Tybalt groaned, making a feeble attempt at pushing him away. “You’re gross.”

“Something about a pot and a kettle springs to mind.” Mercutio was leaned over into the front seat to retrieve a box of tissues and a bottle of gin. “I don’t have any surgical spirit on hand, so this will have to do for your lip. Waste of good gin, but I can’t let you go home looking like that. Your cousin’d have me scalped.” 

He wiped up the worst of the bodily fluids before pouring some gin onto a fresh tissue. “Hold still, I’ll clean you up.”

“Thanks, you’re a real gentleman,” said Tybalt sarcastically. “I’d offer to cuddle, but there’s the minor drawback that we don’t actually like each oth- ow!” 

“Oh, _that’s_ painful? Jesus Christ, Capulet.” Mercutio snorted with laughter as he continued to use Gordon’s gin as a disinfectant. “Just as a heads up, I think you might need stitches in this.” 

“Seriously, I’ve had worse.”

Mercutio cocked an eyebrow. “You do this kinda thing a lot?”

“From fights, jackass. That fucking stings.” 

Mercutio sat back, frowning at the complete wreck that was Tybalt. His lip wasn’t even the worst of it; there was a big shiner forming on his jaw, and the finger marks on his neck looked darker than wine. “Sure you don’t need me to drive you to hospital?”

“I’m sure.” Tybalt looked up at him from under his eyelashes. “You could take me out for milkshakes, though.” 

As they drove off into the myriad lights of the city, the only thought Mercutio was capable of maintaining was: _thank the Lord for 24-hour-service diners._


End file.
